1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety device technology and more particularly, to an anti-drop safety device assembly for use in a flip door system to prevent the door panel from rapidly flipping down.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the advantages of ease of use and space saving, slidable flip-up door panels are widely used in office furniture, filing cabinets, kitchen cabinets, wardrobes, bookcases, wall cabinets, and TV cabinets. In application, the user can flip up the door panel and then push the opened door panel inwardly to the top side of the cabinet, or pull the door panel out of the top side of the cabinet and then turn it down to close on the front open side of the cabinet. However, if the door panel is pulled out of the top side of the cabinet by the user and accidentally slipped from the user's hand, the gravity weight of the door panel will force it to drop rapidly, leading to injuries.